Wild Warriors
by Mossstar
Summary: The Warriors have completly lost it! Short chappies! R&R!
1. Scourge is back!

Wild Warriors

(They've lost their minds!)

One day Firestar was out patrolling with Rainwhisker and Whitepaw. Then all of the sudden, Firestar spotted a black flash out of the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" he called. Rainwhisker and Whitepaw were sent too check it out. Firestar, who was a chicken, stayed back.

He sat down and started eating ants of the ground. _These taste good,_ he thought. He then had some ideas...some really yummy ideas.

He got some leaves and chewed them up and spat them on a leaf. Then he caught some ants and put them in the pulp. Then he ate it. _Yummy!_ He thought.

Then Rainwhisker and Whitepaw came back with a small black cat between their shoulders. "Scourge!" Yowled Firestar. "Yes, it's me!" The black cat replied. "Now my plans are foiled of sneaking up on you and making you into my fur rug! My house really needs some decoration!"

"I-I thought you were dead!" Firestar mewled. "I faked my death, you idiot!" Scourge spat. "Didn't you wonder why my body wasn't there after you came back for another Gathering?" Firestar knew how to kill Scourge though.

Because he had an idea. An awful idea. A wonderfully awful idea. (Firestar has lots of ideas!)


	2. How Scourge REALLY died

Wild Warriors

(They've completely lost it!)

"Hey Scourge, can I ask you a question?" Firestar meowed casually.

"Sure, fleabag."

"Do you like...ants?"

Suddenly Scourge's eyes glazed over and he drooled like there was no tomorrow. "Do...I..._like _ants?"

"I take that as a yes."

Firestar then whipped around, smiled evilly, (Scourge couldn't see him) and started making his concoction.

"A little leaf at the bottom, then add the poison ivy..." Firestar murmured to himself. "Some poison oak would make it delicious...and last but not least...ANTS!" He wrapped the leaf up like a pita, and then gave it to Scourge.

"Here you go, buddy! It has ants in it!"

Scourge's mouth dropped, and then Firestar shoved it in. Scourge chewed swallowed, and lay down, patting his belly.

"Let him go," Firestar told Whitepaw and Rainwhisker. Looking very confused, they obeyed.

"Now Scourge," Firestar meowed, "Go like a good boy and climb up that tree. Quickly now!"

Scourge obeyed, unfortunately.

He ran to the tree. But he did not know there was a bottomless pit surrounding it. He sprinted straight in.

As Scourge fell, the three Clan cats heard him confessing.

"Ok, ok! I did put an adder under Mommy's pillow! Oh, alright! At the dump, I ate all the pickles! _Alright already!_ I..."

But Scourge was deep enough in the pit that they never heard him again.

"Ha, ha! Loooooooser!" Firestar called. "Now, as a leader, I now say that we go to those loners and make fun of their names! Floss! Pathetic!" He ran in circles, chasing his tail.

"Where is Mommy? Where is Daddy?" He stopped, sat down, and burst into tears.


	3. Clan meeting

Wild Warriors

(They've totally lost their minds!)

After Firestar had finished crying, Rainwhisker and Whitepaw dragged him home. Firestar had to be pushed onto the High Ledge.

Firestar muttered some things that sounded like, "Never got potty trained" and "I _love_ Twoleg food" before he was able to address his Clan properly. "Now, you all know the stupid loners that live in Horseplace, right?" Every cat nodded. "Well, we are going there."

"What for?" Spiderleg called out.

"Well, to make fun of them, duh!"

Then there was a loud uproar.

"Oh, that'll be so fun!"

"I'll make fun of Smoky!"

"I'll make fun of Floss!"

"No, _I_ will!"

"Shut up!" Firestar yowled. Every cat did so. "Uh...er...I mean silence...well, anyway, what are you guys waiting for! Making fun is fun! That's my motto!"

Then all of ThunderClan sprinted out of camp to Horseplace.


	4. Allies are good buddies

Wild Warriors

(Out of this world crazy!)

As you know, in order to get to Horseplace, you need to go through WindClan. The only other option is to go the long way around.

Unfortunately, ThunderClan met a WindClan patrol consisting of Crowfeather, Tornear and Owlpaw.

"What are you doing on our territory?" growled Tornear. "Is this a raid?"

"No," replied Firestar. "We are passing through to get to Horseplace to make fun of the loners."

Tornear, Crowfeather, and Owlpaw jumped up and down simultaneously. "We want to come! We want to come!" They mewed.

"Ok you can come." Firestar meowed.

And so they sprinted to Horseplace.

When they got there, Smokey stopped them from going in.

"What are you here for?" he growled. "We've come to make fun of your names!" All of the cats chorused. Then they burst into the barn only to see...


	5. BEER!

Wild Warriors

(They've gone too far!)

...BEER! Beer bottles littered the floor and were stacked EVERYWHERE!

Firestar opened his mouth to let drool poor out. "Scourge likes ants. Sandstorm likes potatoes. I LIKE BEER!"

He rushed to the nearest bottle and unscrewed the cap. Then he took a long gulp that left the bottle empty. "FRESH BREWED! Better than ants!" Firestar rushed to another bottle and called, "Plenty for everybody! Let's have a beer party!"

Two hours later, the whole stock of beer was demolished.

"Thanks hic for the hic beer hic!" Hiccupped Firestar as the drunken Clan cat filed out if the barn.

"You drank ALL of it!" Smokey's mouth dropped open.

"Yep," mewed Crowfeather "Every hic last drop hic!"

Smokey looked helpless, for he could do nothing about it.

The cats plodded home, hiccupping every .2 seconds.


	6. Something's in the sky!

Wild Warriors

(They're nuts!)

Two days after the beer incident, Firestar went hunting with Spiderleg and Sandstorm. Sandstorm, who had no beer at all, was still very cross with Firestar for getting drunk.

As Sandstorm plotted on with the two toms, Firestar noticed her sour face.

"Oh, come on, Sandstorm! It was just a little beer-"

"You know perfectly well how I hate alcoholic beverages, Firestar! We are on a diet, remember?"

Firestar rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiight...I remember now..."

Spiderleg interrupted, "Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird-"

"Yummy!" Firestar meowed.

"It's a plane-"

"What's a plane?"

"It's...oh my gosh! It's...


	7. Squirrelflight flys

Wild Warriors

(They've got a pea for a brain!)

"...It's...SQUIRRELFLIGHT!"

It was true! Squirrelflight had grown flab connected on her arms and legs, so now she was flying like a flying squirrel!

Then she started singing!

"I believe I can flyyyyyyy! I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyyyy! I think about it every night and daaaaaaaaayyyyy! Spread my arms and legs annnd fly awayyyyy! I believe I can soooooooaaar! I see me..."

Then she started going down! Closer and closer to the ground!

"...I see me crashing to the forest flllllooooooooooooorr!"

Boom!


	8. Firestar is a star

Wild Warriors

(They've gone totally mad!)

"Ugh..." groaned Squirrelflight.

Firestar rushed up. "Squirrelflight! How did you do that?"

"What, fly?"

"Yes!"

"Uh, I jumped off a cliff. You know, the one at camp?"

"Oh! I'm going to go try it!"

"NO! FIRESTAR! It only works for me because of my name!"

Firestar looked thoughtful. "Hmm...then...I would be a fiery star!"

Suddenly he turned into a star! Then it caught on fire!

"Muaahahahaahahahahahaha!"


	9. The WARRIORS have secret powers!

Wild Warriors

(Their minds are elsewhere!)

After Firestar was done laughing, he meowed to Spiderleg and Whitepaw to try.

Whitepaw's paws started flashing black and white.

Spiderleg turned into a huge spider with huge fangs.

"AHHH! SPIDER! RUN AWAY!" Yowled Firestar and he pelted to camp. Everyone else followed.

Once they got there, they discovered every cat had an ability somewhat similar to their name.

Cinderpelt was able to "Explode her pelt and grow it back again really fast".

Leafpool could camouflage.

Dustpelt could also camouflage.

Sandstorm could make a sandstorm.

Cloudtail could turn into a cloud and not feel anything.

Brakenfur could turn into a plant.

Thornclaw could grow long claws.

Brightheart could trick somebody easily.

Brambleclaw could make his claws and fangs into brambles.

Ashfur could turn into ashes.

Rainwhisker could make it rain.

Sootfur could turn into soot.

Sorreltail could also turn into a plant.

Ferncloud could make herself get bloated and get really big and fly.

Goldenflower could turn into a plant.

Longtail could make his tail grow very long and use it like a lasso.

And Mousefur could turn into a mouse.


	10. The dreaded Staples button!

Wild Warriors

(Crazy cats!)

Oh yes. Birchkit could turn into a tree.

What would they do with these powers?

Attack ShadowClan, of course!

They sprinted to ShadowClan territory and met a patrol that consisted of Russetfur, Blackstar, and Talonpaw.

Spiderleg turned into a spider.

Sandstorm whipped up a sandstorm.

And Whitepaw made her paws flash B&W.

"Is that all you can do?" whispered Firestar.

Whitepaw shook her head as her paws still flashed, but they turned into B&W fire!

All three cats stood at the ready to attack the patrol.

"SPIDER!" Blackstar yelped, and pelted back to camp.

"SANDSTORM!" Russetfur yowled and followed her leader, mewling, "I GOT SAND IN MY EYES! MOMMY!"

"B&W!" mewed Talonpaw, and raced after Russetfur.

ThunderClan looked confused.

"That was easy!" meowed Whitepaw. "And we didn't even have to push the Staples button!"


	11. Who will we torchure?

Wild Warriors

(Just plain out of it!)

"Ok!" meowed Firestar. "Let's go raid the camp!"

"Wait one second!" hissed Sandstorm. "Do we really want to?"

Firestar thought for a moment.

"You know," he meowed, "We never really got to make fun of those loners in Horseplace...did we...?"

"You've got a point there..."

"SO LET'S GO!"

All of ThunderClan raced back to their territory and through WindClan territory. Fortunately, they didn't meet any patrols on the way.

When they got there, Firestar split them up into groups.

"Me, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Brakenfur will make fun of Floss.

"Thornclaw, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Rainwhisker, Sootfur and Sorreltail will make fun of Daisy.

"And the rest of the Clan will make fun of Smoky. Ready...set...GO!"

All the cats rushed into the barn to make fun of their assigned loners.


	12. Floss

Wild Warriors

(I think you've got the point by now)

Let's focus on Floss.

Floss was in the barn on a hayloft, sleeping with her kits.

When the Clan cats found her, she hissed, "Get away from my kits, you geeks!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A GEEK!" Firestar yowled. "Geeks don't drink beer!"

Suddenly he noticed the kits.

_Oh, goody! _He thought. _We get to make fun of the kits, too!_

"What are your kits names?" Firestar asked Floss.

"Tooth, Brush, and Paste," answered Floss.

"Hey Floss," Graystripe jeered "Can't go anywhere without your tooth brushing tools? Gonna rule the world with your abnormally large teeth?"

Floss hissed.

"Lemme see those sucker teeth! Yea..." Sandstorm said.

"OMG!" she yowled when Floss bared her teeth at her. "THEY'RE SO WHITE YOU COULD BE A MOVIE STAR!"

Silence.

"You...you really think so...?"

"I don't see why not."

"All right then! Tooth, Brush and Paste will be my sidekicks! I will do a tooth paste commercial!"

Grabbing her kits, she sprinted out the barn.

"Wow," all the cats chorused.

"Guess we'll be seeing her on TV tonight." Firestar commented.


	13. Smokey

Wild Warriors

(Where the wild things are!)

MEANWHILE...

Let's focus on Smokey.

The Clan cats who were sent to make fun of Smokey found him sleeping in what seemed like a fireplace.

"Awww! Mr. Smokey is all tired out from a rough day of sweeping the chimney!" Squirrelflight jibed.

This woke Smokey up.

"'Eh wot?"

"He even talks British!" The barn roared with laughter.

"So, Smokey," Spiderleg meowed, pushing through the crowd holding a microphone and interviewing Smokey with Mousefur as his Camera Cat.

"What's it like up there, in the chimney?"

"Uh...er...well..."

"Interesting..." Spiderleg meowed, jotting down something on a notebook with his ink covered tail.

More laughter.

Smokey went red in the face.

"Hey," said Whitepaw suddenly, "Even his white paws are smoky! And trust me, I _know _what white paws look like when they are clean or dirty!"

"So _what _if I clean chimneys?" roared Smokey.

Silence.

"Uhhhh...so what...? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO WHAT!" Blurted Ferncloud. "Do you know how much we need one to clean out our chimney in the abandon Twoleg nest on our territory!"

"I'll go do that right now," compromised Smokey. "_IF _and only if, you promise _to never ever come here again._"

"DEAL!" Yowled the Clan cats.


	14. Daisy

Wild Warriors

(One word: Nuts)

MEANWHILE...

Let's focus on Daisy.

Daisy was also sleeping. In her forest of potted flowers.

"HEY DAISY!" Everybody shouted.

Daisy woke up, startled.

"Uh..." Daisy's stomach growled. She was hungry.

Brambleclaw whispered something to Thornclaw. Thornclaw nodded and ran off.

"Soooo..." Brambleclaw turned to Daisy, smirking. "You hungry?"

Daisy looked at him hungrily. "Yes!"

"Don't worry; Thornclaw will bring your meal any minute now."

Thornclaw suddenly rushed to Brambleclaw with a bucket full of cold water in his mouth.

"Thank you Thornclaw," Brambleclaw nodded to him.

"HERE'S DINNER!" He yowled, dumping the bucket on Daisy.

Daisy shuddered. It looked like she was close to fainting.

Laughter sounded everywhere.


	15. Bored

**Yeah! I'm finally going to do author's comments on here! So, I need your help! Please give me ideas on your reviews! Thank you!**

Wild Warriors

(You know the drill!)

A few days after ThunderClan made fun of the loners, and Smokey had cleaned out the chimney, they were back to old patrols and hunting.

This day was a particular hot day.

"Sooooooooooo..." Squirrelflight dragged her "so" long and drawn out due to the heat. "Whaaaaaaaaaat dooooooooooo youuuuuuuuu waaaaaant toooooooo dooooooooo...?" She meooooooooooooooowed to Spiderleg.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...t?" meowed Spiderleg, very _very_ slowly.

"I...don't...know...what...I...said..." Squirrelflight meowed breathlessly.

Suddenly Firestar bounded in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Do ya wanna wanna wanna take a a a a a a a a patrol to to to to H-h Hollywood?" asked Firestar, jumping up and down.

"Firrrrrrrrrrreeeeeestttaaaaaaaarrrrrr...whooooo...let...you...into...the...

...the...chocolate...?" murmured Squirrelflight, closing her eyes sleepily.

"F-f-found it m-m-myself!" Stuttered Firestar.

"And hoooooooooowwwwwww mucccccccchhhhh diiiiiiidd yoooooooouuuuu fiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnddd...?" droned Squirrelflight.

Firestar thought for a minute.

"I-i-i-I'll g-g-g-g-go ask S-s-s-s-sandstorm!" he answered, and bounded of.

"Mayyyyybeeeeeee it wasssssss catnip..." Spiderleg suggested.

"Soooooooo...whaaaat do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Uhhhh...sure..."

**Sorry for the extrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeammmmmmmly boring chapter, but hey, I need ideas!**


	16. Yoda!

Wild Warriors

(I've said too much!)

"Ok! Clan meeting time!" Firestar called upon the high ledge.

"I would like to introduce a loner that came onto our territory two seconds ago! Say 'hola' to Yoda! He comes all the way from Dagoba!"

There was a bored "hola" from the crowd. And from Squirrelflight, a "hooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllalalalalalalala..."

"Welcome Yoda! It's nice to have you here!" Firestar meowed.

"Yes," agreed Yoda, "Nice to be here it is! Now, my fellow friends, teach you the Dark Side of the force I will, 'cause the Light Side is sucky! Repeat after me, everyone! Sucky Light Side is!"

"Sucky Light Side is," every cat meowed in a bored voice.

"Very good!" Yoda said approvingly. "Now, Darksaber duels we must learn! I will pass them out now!" Yoda then started handing out Lightsabers. Er...Darksabers.

"Isn't it Lightsabers?" Firestar whispered to Sandstorm.

Unfortunately, Yoda heard.

"What? What? What? No! Darksabers it is! Say Darksaber or by them you will fall!" Yoda said.

Firestar smiled evilly. "LIGHTSABER! LIGHTSABER! LIGHTSABERS NOT DARKSABERS!"

"YOU WILL DIE!" Yoda screeched and rushed forward with a Darksaber and cut Firestar in half!

In StarClan, Bluestar met Firestar. "Hi," she said shyly, blushing. Firestar looked around. "Why isn't Spottedleaf here?" he asked. Bluestar hissed. "I got that little brat to take care of your traitor daughter! Phooh! I hate her, but I love you!" "WHAT? GET ME OUTA HERE NOW!" Firestar yowled. Spottedleaf ran up. "Don't mind her. She's the brat!" she meowed. "I still love you, but I'm nice enough to let you go back to your Clan! Firestar! Beware an enemy that is green!"

Then everything blurred and Firestar woke up. "YAY!" He yowled, "I'M NOT CUT IN HALF ANYMORE!"

"What? What? What? Noooooooooooo!" Yoda said.


	17. Spiderleg's Interview

Wild Warriors

(Flat-out Crazy!)

After the Clan "got rid" of Yoda, they were relieved. However, Firestar did not feel the same way they did...

"COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Firestar yowled. "GET ME MOREEEE...COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Er...let's skip that...phase that Firestar had.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Firestar got a job as a reporter. He interviewed his Clan mates. Sheer embarrassment-he showed them at gatherings. But what's worse, Cloudtail was the Cameraman.

SPIDERLEG'S INTERVIEW

Firestar: Helloooo, who do we have here today?

Spiderleg: Er...me, I suppose...

Firestar: What's your name?

Spiderleg: Spiderleg.

(Burst of laughter from behind the scenes)

Spiderleg: Shuttup!

Firestar: Ex-cuuuuuuuuse me, young man?! Where did you leave your manners?!

Spiderleg: Er...sorry...

Firestar: That's better. Now, I will ask you three questions. Please answer these truthfully. If you don't... (makes a cutting motion to his neck)  
Spiderleg: (Gulps)

Firestar: What did you say?

Spiderleg: I said gulps.

Firestar: Right, right...anyway, first question...WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLER?!

Spiderleg: Black...

Firestar: Next question...WHAT IS YOUR SECOND FAVORITE COLER?

Spiderleg: Um...green...

Firestar: Next...WHAT IS YOUR THIRD FAVORITE COLER?

Spiderleg: Brown.

Firestar: Next...WHAT IS YOUR FORTH FAVORITE COLER?

Spiderleg: Er...I thought you said three questions...?

Firestar: I did? Well, I meant three hundred!

Spiderleg: (Groans)

Firestar: What did you say?

Spiderleg: Groans.

Firestar: Oh. Next question...WHAT IS YOUR FIFTH FAVORTIE COLER?

0o0o0o0o0o0

TWO HOURS LATER

Firestar: WHAT'S YOUR THREE-HUNDRETH FAVORITE COLER?

Spiderleg: Crimson-purple-raison.

Firestar: Thank you for answering my questions. (Turns to camera) Please join us again when we interview Ferncloud. Ta-ta for now!


	18. Ferncloud's Interview

Wild Warriors

(Indigestible. Er...indescribable, rather.)

FERNCLOUD'S INTERVIEW

Firestar: And WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELCOME back! Today we will interview Ferncloud! Please introduce yourself, Ferny!

Ferncloud: Er...Ferny...? What is-

Firestar: OH! I get it now! You're name IS Ferny, and not Ferncloud!

Ferncloud: Well, not exactly-

Firestar: Well, guess what, Ferny? We aren't exact on this show! So I guess you'll just have to settle for the not exact which is exactly what I'm not exactly saying! Got that, Ferny?

Ferny: Not exactly.

Firestar: Good, good. You're not exactly getting it! You're catching on!

Ferncloud: ...

Firestar: Now, Ferny, I've decided to NOT ask you three hundred questions this interview.

Ferny: Whew...

Cameraman: BOOOOO!

Firestar: What I've decided to do instead is ask you FIVE hundred questions!

Ferny: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Firestar: Ha ha! Tricked you! I'm gonna make you play a game show instead!

Ferny: Whew...

Cameraman: BOOOO!

Firestar: Okay. The game show goes like this: You are there. I am here. We all play...eh hem...THE QUIET GAME!

Ferny: Uh...how long does this...game go on...?

Firestar: Hmmmm...As long as no one talks! When someone talks, you're out! When someone talks, somebody tells them they're out and kicks them out of the game. The last cat to get out wins a PRIZE! Cloudtail, you play too.

Cloudtail: Whoopee!

Camera gets set down on tripod. Cloudtail appears in the scene.

Firestar: Ready?

Cloudtail: Ready!

Ferny: ...

Firestar: Are you ready Ferny?

Ferny: Not exactly.

Firestar: Good! Ready, set...GO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three hours later

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: ...

Firestar: ...

Ferny: ...

Cloudtail: Oh, crap. My shoe came untied!

Firestar: HA HA! YOU'RE OUT!

Ferny: You're out too.

Firestar: So are you! Wait...oh fine. Ferncloud wins...blah blah blah blah...

Ferny: Where's my prize?

Firestar: Prize? Why, the prize is understanding how to not exactly not understand not exactly!

Ferny: Oh...

Firestar: Well, that ends our show folks. Bye.

Starts clipping his nails and washing himself

Cloudtail: Uh...Firestar...the Camera's still rolling...

Firestar: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Leaps at camera, and fuzzies fill the screen.


	19. StarClan's Celebration

Wild Warriors

(They make no sense whatsoever.)

After Firestar's...err..._experience _with the camera, he suddenly got bored of interviewing his Clan mates. Very suddenly.

The four clans returned to normal.

Notice I said the _four _clans?

Yup. It's Celebrate Being Dead Day in StarClan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bluestar: Cha cha cha! La la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Every one do a dance! Hey Oakheart, ya ole grumpy face! C'mere so I can give you a noogy that'll turn ya into nubbins!

Oakheart: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! TOO HARD!!!!!!!!!!! YA KNOW BLUESTAR, I'M SO GLAD I'M DEAD SO I CAN'T FEEL THIS AND SCREAM!!!!!!!!!

Crookedstar: Ummm...if you can't feel it then why are you-

Crookedstar is interrupted by a yowl. All cats turn.

Bluestar: Hey, who's crashin' the party?!

Yellowfang runs by, chased by Raggedstar, who has hearts for eyes.

Raggedstar: C'mere my wittle yellowy wellowy!

Yellowfang: EEK!

All StarClan cats: O.o

Deadfoot speaks through the PA.

Deadfoot: Eh hem, if I may have your attention fellow StarClanners-

Random Cat: No you cannot!

Deadfoot: -Please gather in the café for dinner. But please don't rush-

All StarClanners: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!

All of the StarClanners rush to the Café.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quite a while later, the eager cats, anxious to eat, discover something rather...crucial to their diets.

Bluestar: I'm STARVING! I haven't eaten since I died!

Leapordstar: Mean either. MMMMMMMM! Look...it's...my favorite!

Bluestar: Mine too!

All StarClanners: YUM! Stuffed Tigerstar!

Bluestar: And he even has the X's on his eyes! How cute!

Crookedstar: Let's eat already!

Bluestar: Wait. Let the most important cat in StarClan get to eat first-ME!

Tallstar: Wait a second-

But Bluestar had already swallowed Tigerstar's left forepaw.

But it went right though her!

Bluestar?!?!?!?!

Deadfoot: Whoops.

Tallstar: No...no one told me...that...we...couldn't eat...when we died...!

Bluestar: YOU KNOW, I BELIEVED IN STARCLAN SO I COULD GET HERE WHEN I DIED! AND DO YOU KNOW WHY I WANTED TO COME HERE?! FOR THE FOOD!

Bluestar stomps upstairs to her room. Even though she is already upstairs. WAY upstairs. She slams the door.

Tallstar: I think Bluestar's in denial.

Deadfoot: Yup. Me thinks so too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that ended the Celebration of Being Dead Day in StarClan. Forever. No cat likes to be dead any more.


End file.
